Hero Car
by TexasDreamer01
Summary: Sam's bored and decides to browse the internet...This is my first one shot and also my first rated K piece.


Hero Car 

It was a long day, but with no ghosts. Sam decided she just browse the internet, which she usually doesn't do, but she was _really_ bored and wanted to spend some time away from the boys today.

She went onto her homepage and checked out the latest news.

"Hmm, a Phantom car?" she muttered as she scanned the web page. She clicked on the link and waited for it to load.

She didn't know what it was about her parents, but they wanted to get dial-up for some reason. She shrugged to herself and twirled around in her chair as she waited.

When it finally loaded she turned back to the screen.

It was a very long car, but also very expensive, about three hundred thousand dollars to be exact. But then again, it was also a Rolls Royce.

She didn't like the fact that there was leather in it, so she chose for waterproof cloth instead (assume this is true).

Then an idea popped into her head.

She grinned, "Good thing my parents are toothpick twirling billionaires." She commented to herself happily as she picked up her spray-painted black and purple phone.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hey Sam, what're you so happy about? You've been humming to yourself all day, and that isn't normal for a Goth." Tucker said, half joking, but also serious, and also beating Danny to it.

Sam just shook her head and opened her locker to get her things for the next block, "Oh nothing, you'll find out soon. By the way, wanna go to the mall this afternoon? You can meet me at my place, my parents decided to go to London this week." She asked her friends nonchalantly.

Danny and Tucker shrugged at her change of subject, but said nothing about it.

"Sure, how about we meet at four?" Danny asked them.

"Okay." Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"Jinx!" Sam said, pointing to Tucker, "Haha, you can't talk until I say your name!"

"Aw man." Tucker groaned, while Danny laughed.

"See you after school!" The still grinning Sam shouted over her shoulder as she ran to her next class.

Still laughing, Danny headed off to his next class, leaving Tucker in the hallway when the bell rang.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Danny almost fell in his rush to get down the stairs. It was 3:50 and he had just finished his homework.

"Bye!" he shouted as he ran out the door, a blur a red, white and blue (how ironic).

Jazz laughed when her brother was out, "Looks like Sam is rushing him." She said to her mother, who was making the dinner for the night, but this time she wasn't using radioactive cookware.

Both of the women laughed, "She's good for him." Maddie said, adding in some half and half to her ground beef, mushrooms and onions.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Tuck. Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

"Beats me. He must still be doing his homework, or fighting a ghost." Tucker replied, shrugging his shoulders

"Man, is he ever on time?" She asked, more to herself than to him. Her clock said 4:00.

"I'm here!" Danny yelled, running down the sidewalk. He skidded to a halt just before the steps to her house. He ran up the steps, almost tripping over his own two feet running up.

Sam smirked, "You still need to work on your timing, you're late." She said.

It was actually kind of funny watching as the halfa's face went from tired to distressed.

"Why? What time is it?" he asked.

Sam grinned, as did Tucker when he checked his clock, "It's 4:01. Like I said, you need to work on your timing."

"Hey!"

Tucker laughed as Danny finally realized what she had said, his brain still overworked and slow after doing algebra and a report on the entire history of Rome.

"Come on you guys. I know I can pay to heat up Amity, but that's a waste of money." She said as she gestured them inside, "Besides, I forgot my wallet."

Sam ran upstairs as the two boys went straight for the kitchen for something to eat.

………………………………………………………………………………

Sam rummaged through the seemingly mountains of paper on her desk as she looked for her house phone.

"I really need to clean this up one of these days." She muttered to her self, "Ugh, now Danny's rubbing off on me."

"Aha! I knew it was in the homework pile!" she dialed the number to the servant's quarters (yeah, her mansion is _that_ big).

After only one ring, one of the butlers picked up, "Do you need any help with any thing miss Manson?" he inquired.

"Umm, yeah. Can you bring out the car I bought yesterday in front of the house? I need a chauffeur too." Sam requested, her phone under her ear as she rummaged around her desk to find her wallet.

"It will be out there in a moment miss Manson." The butler replied.

"Okay, thanks." She hung up the phone as she pulled her wallet out of a jammed drawer.

She put the skull and cross bones decorated wallet in her matching purse and ran down the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Guys, my parents will think there's something wrong when half the fridge is empty." Sam said as she closed the door to her fridge.

Both boys grinned sheepishly as they cleaned up the mess they made on the countertop.

"Looks like we won't need to get anything to eat at the mall." Danny joked as he threw away the paper towels.

Sam also grinned and shook her head, "Come on, the car's already running outside."

The trio of friends walked out of the house, Sam leading the way.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Sweet!" the teenage boys said in unison as they ran over to the car.

Sam smirked, "Guess what kind of car it is." She twirled her house keys around her finger.

"A 2007 Phantom Rolls Royce." The chauffeur said, opening the door so that they could get in.

Tucker grinned; this was his chance to get in that extra teasing he missed earlier today, also to get back at Sam for jinxing him at school.

"So you bought a car named after him. Ah, young love." He said with a fake sigh.

Whomp! Sam's purse hit Tucker square in the face. "Just get in the car." Both her's and Danny's faces were a bright red.

Tucker also grinned, _Mission accomplished_ he thought as he scuttled away into the brand new vehicle.

………………………………………………………………………………...

On the way to the mall, Danny and Tucker examined every inch of the car, and also pressing every button they could get their hands on.

Granted, Sam was curious too, but she restrained herself with watching the boys fool around.

When they got to the mall, they boys almost didn't want to get out.

"Come on guys, you're gonna be able to ride in it more than once you know." She said chuckling.

From that day on, they never stopped bugging her to ride in it until it broke down.

I got this from yesterday's MSN slide show thingy.


End file.
